


Love Wins

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Jared loved boobs. He did. Maybe. But, you know, boys. That was, they were...hmm. It was Jared's last year of high school and he'd finally gotten the courage to talk to someone for a little clarity. Staring at the gorgeous green eyed guy at the LGBT Center though, he had to admit he was hoping for a lot more than that.





	Love Wins

**Title:** Love Wins

**Artist:** [emmatheslayer](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com)

**Author:** storyspinner70

**Other Pairing(if applicable):** n/a

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Explicit m/m sex, some language, excessive schmoop

**Summary:** Jared loved boobs. He did. Maybe. But, you know, boys. That was, they were...hmm. It was Jared's last year of high school and he'd finally gotten the courage to talk to someone for a little clarity. Staring at the gorgeous green eyed guy at the LGBT Center though, he had to admit he was hoping for a lot more than that.

 

**Art:** [Live Journal ](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/482611.html%20)

**Story:** [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12690177)

 

 

**Love Wins**

 

Jared walked by the LGBTQ center for what was probably the tenth time in the last half an hour. He wanted to go in, he did. Lord knows he needed someone to help him figure out the mess in his head.

Abagail Smithson was a lovely girl. She had been in love with Jared from sixth grade to seventh when frustrated with Jared never making a move, she’d kissed Jared right at the curb as they were waiting for their parents to pick them up. It was awkward and a little slobbery. Abagail had looked at Jared after, disappointment and embarrassment clear on her face.

His mother had explained to Jared about late bloomers later that night. It had all made sense – well until Jason Bradley transferred to Jared’s high school in eighth grade. About two weeks in, Jason had invited himself into Jared’s circle of friends and become one of Jared’s closest friends. When Jared invited Jason over to play Resident Evil they had more fun than Jared had in a while – until puberty kicked in right in the middle of a game.

Jason noticed. He noticed both Jared’s dick and Jared’s mortification. He’d just smiled, his mouth soft and his eyes full of fondness. Turns out, Jason liked boys and girls and was flattered Jared thought he was attractive. It didn’t stop him from kicking Jared’s ass at Resident Evil, though.

Jared missed him when he moved on at the end of the school year.

Jason had helped Jared to realize there was more to life than just boys who liked girls and married them. He didn’t do much to help Jared figure out his place in the world, but Jason had opened it up for him. For that, Jared would always be grateful.

So, Jared bumbled through another three years of questioning everything. Then, in his senior year, a hot blond walked up to Jared in the middle of the street and handed him a flier. “Hey handsome, I really hope to see you soon.” With a wink, he was gone.

Jared had stared after him for a moment before finally reading the paper in his hand. _Austin City LGBTQ Center_ , it read. _Meetings every Tuesday and Thursday 8pm. Queer Lit library and resource center._ Blushing, Jared folded the flier and tucked it into his backpack.

It took him three weeks, but here he was. He’d come early with the thought that he could look around some; get comfortable a little before people showed up, yet he couldn’t bring himself to step inside. Jared chewed on his thumbnail, trying to make up his mind.

“Handsome! You came!” Jared swiveled, starting a bit when he realized the blond that had given him the flier was standing within touching distance. “I was hoping you were one of us. You’re too hot to be hetero.”

Jared’s face flamed, pleasure and confusion warring in the pink of his cheeks and the blush of his neck.

“Come on, hot stuff, let’s go in, you can sit by me.”

“I...” Jared started, but couldn’t finish.

“Leave him alone, Mark. He’ll come in when he’s ready.” Jared raised his eyes from where they were trained firmly on his sneakers. Jared had thought Mark was attractive, but he had nothing on the man holding the door open. “Meeting starts in ten handsome,” he said kindly, his voice soft and his smile wide. The man opened the door a bit wider as Mark walked in, who winked at Jared as he went. Silently, Jensen held the door for a few more moments. Jared took a deep breath and stepped inside.

“Welcome, handsome,” the man said, voice low and quiet in Jared’s ear. “We’re all friendly. No one will judge you, and you can come and go anytime you like. No one will embarrass you here. Okay, sweetheart?”

Jared’s mom called him sweetheart all the time, but it was nothing like when this man did. “My...my name is Jared,” he stuttered, “and I’m confused.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, Jared. I’m Jensen. What are you confused about?”

“I...I think I like men, but I like boobs too. Is that normal?”

“It’s perfectly normal. _You’re_ perfectly normal. I have to start the meeting now, but if you have time after, I’d like to talk to you for a bit longer. Is that okay?”

“Okay.”

“Have a seat anywhere, sweetheart. Mark always sits on the right side in the back. If you don’t want to be hit on constantly, you might want to stick to the left.” Jensen laughed as Jared’s eyes flew to the right side of the room looking for Mark. “Talk to you soon, handsome.”

Jared chose a seat on the left side of the room but waved at Mark as he walked by. Mark beamed at him until the man beside him pinched Mark hard on the arm. “Oww, puta. I’m just flirting, jesus. Look at him!”

Jared laughed quietly and settled in. Jensen started talking, and Jared was caught.

Jensen talked about coming out and how to make that decision. He discussed how to tell what people’s reactions might be and the fact that anyone could react badly – even people who seemed supportive of LGBTQ people not in their own family.

He explained that no matter what their reaction, their hate was not anyone’s fault but their own. He said no one was wrong or evil or going to hell. He talked about what to do if there was physical violence and handed everyone a list of names they could call any time of day or night.

“Anyone of us on that list is here for you. If you can’t get one person, go to the next. Never worry about us being too busy for you. This list has students, health professionals, police, businessmen and all kinds of people. And they will all help you. We will have somewhere safe for you to go, and supplies and clothes in case you weren’t able to bring anything with you.”

Jensen paused. “We can’t stop the pain of being abandoned by people who are supposed to love you and care for you. But we can care for you in their place.” He looked around the room again. “Don’t push coming out, though, if you don’t think it’s safe or you just aren’t ready. Don’t let anyone else push you either. There are a lot of people who aren’t able to come out for years if they ever get to come out at all.

“No one has the right to force you to do anything you don’t think is right. Stand firm. Stand strong. And if you need help, we’ll be there to back you up.

“You don’t owe anyone anything. Say it with me, ‘I don’t owe anyone anything. I will come out when it is right for me.’ Ready?”

Jared dutifully repeated with everyone else.

“My coming out didn’t go very well. I haven’t seen my family in a couple of years. Fred’s went just fine. His parents love and accept him no matter what. Mark’s mother is fine, but his father won’t speak to him. Freida’s parents are the exact opposite of Mark’s. Amber can’t come out right now. It’s a big decision, and there’s no real way to know how it will go. But we’ll be here for you no matter what.

“You may be gay like I am. You may be asexual or pansexual or bi.” Jensen raised his arms and indicated the whole room. “No matter who you’re attracted to, you’re human. And you,” he paused for emphasis, “you are loved.

“Save those papers, come back here when you can, and go eat some snacks. Shoo, go. And Mark, leave handsome alone.”

Jared blushed, but couldn’t remember smiling so much in a very long time.

Jared became a regular fixture at the center. He read everything he could get his hands on from the Resource Center and never missed a Thursday meeting. Jensen always spent as much time with Jared as he had free, and one day Jared realized he had a new problem – his enormous crush on Jensen Ackles.

After two weeks, Jared and Jensen were meeting for supper and were texting random off the wall messages at weird times of the day and night. After a month, Jensen invited him to his apartment for the first time. The next week, Jared brought him to his house for movies and pizza.

“Do too.”

“You do not.”

“I do!”

“Are you going to stamp your feet?”

“Shut up.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Way to strike a blow to my manhood.”

“You’re seventeen. You don’t _have_ any manhood.”

Without thinking, Jared grabbed his crotch. “I think this monster says differently.”

Jensen’s mouth dropped open and Jared’s face flamed red.

“I...bathroom,” he managed to squeak out before he made a run for it.

“Oh, no, mister. You don’t drop a bombshell like that then run.”

“Yet here I am, running,” Jared said as he slammed and locked the door.

“Oh, come on, sweetheart, don’t be like that. I want to talk more about this manhood of yours.”

“No.”

“You started this.”

“And immediately regretted it.”

“We need to talk about your monster manhood Jared,” Jensen singsonged.

“No, we don’t.”

“Come on, sweetheart, don’t make me pick this lock.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Of course I would,” Jensen laughed, crouching to do just that. “I learned this when I was a lot younger. Last chance to let me in so we can talk about your giant -”

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat from behind Jensen.

Jensen stood up so fast he lost his balance and stumbled into the door.

“Can I assume you’re one of my son’s friends?”

“Y-yes, sir. I am. His friend. Jensen. My name is...”

“Dad?” Jared flung the door open.

“Hello, son. Could I speak to you for a moment? In my office?”

“Sure, Dad. I’ll be right there.” Jared smiled at his dad then turned on Jensen as soon as his dad started down the hall. “Just great, Jensen, way to be criminal in front of my dad!”

“Maybe I should go.”

“Don’t you dare. I mean it, Jensen. You better be here when I get back.”

“Fine, but if your dad kills me, you better make sure I get a nice funeral. And tell Mark he’ll have to lead the meetings from now on. And...”

“What is wrong with you? He’s not going to kill you. Just...watch TV or something, would you? Be right back.”

“Come in, son. Have a seat.”

“You’re using your professor voice.”

“My – Well, sorry about that, I’m just...I’m a little off balance right now, that’s all.”

“Off balance?”

“I don’t think you realize just how loudly you and your f-friend were talking about your...” Jared’s dad paused for a moment, rubbing his eyes before he continued. “...your manhood.”

“What?!” Jared didn’t realize his voice could go that high.

“Mmhmm,” his father said, then cleared his throat. “So, this boy. Is he just a friend?”

“Y-yes,” Jared stuttered. “Would...what if he wasn’t?”

“Are you coming out to me, son?”

“I...yeah.”

“So you’re gay.”

“Not completely. I still like boo- girls. I just like boys too.”

“I see. Are you interested in anyone?”

Jared unconsciously looked over his shoulder. “Jensen,” he almost whispered, “but he doesn’t know, so don’t embarrass me, okay?”

“When have I ever embarrassed you?”

“Do you want the full list or just the highlights?”

“Kids always think their parents embarrass them. You’ll see when you have ki...well if you have kids of your own.”

“You’re really okay with this?”

“I don’t have a choice, son. Of course, I’d prefer you took the easier path. Just about every parent wants their child to be as safe and happy as possible. I can’t live your life for you though, you know.”

“What about mom? Do you think she’d be okay too?”

“Oh, son. She loves all her children so much, I can’t imagine she’d be too mad if you decided you wanted to date a cactus.”

“First of all, oww, but thanks, dad. I better get back to Jensen before he finishes planning for his burial arrangements.”

“Son, just one more thing.”

“What dad?”

“Keep your manhood to yourself. Do we understand each other?”

Jared flushed crimson. “How is this not embarrassing me?”

“And tell your friend we’re going to talk about a few things, not the least of which is exactly where he learned lock picking. No son of mine is going to date a hoodlum.”

“Oh my god. This isn’t the 50s and we aren’t dating.”

“Yet. You forget I know you, boy. You’ll crank out the puppy dog eyes and he won’t be able to resist.”

“You think so?”

“God help him.”

Jared beamed at his dad as he left his father’s office. “Thanks, dad.”

“Don’t run in the house Jared, and I mean it. I want to talk to that boy sometime soon!”

“Fine, dad.”

“What?”

“I said fine, dad!”

“How did it go?” Jensen said as soon as he saw Jared.

“It went fine. He heard us talking about my...” Jared stopped, still embarrassed. “...about you know. I came out to him.”

“Wow. Just like that?”

“Yeah. I figured it was a good opportunity and, you know, if it went bad you’d be here to help me.”

“I’ll always be here to help you, sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Jared dropped his eyes. “Because we’re friends?” Jared could see Jensen’s feet step closer.

“Because we’re friends,” Jensen confirmed. “Unless you don’t want to be my friend, sweetheart.”

Jared held his breath. Could Jensen mean...No, no way Jensen meant anything but just what he said. “Of course I want to be your friend, Jensen.”

“ _Just_ my friend, Jared?”

Jared looked at Jensen, searching his eyes, but couldn’t read anything off him. Jared chewed his lip for a moment. “No,” he finally whispered.

“I’m glad to hear that. I don’t want to be just your friend, either.”

“You don’t?”

“No, sweetheart.” Jensen brushed Jared’s hair behind his ear, then let his fingers brush against Jared’s jaw. “Ever since the moment I saw your beautiful face, I’ve wanted more. But I didn’t want to push and maybe confuse you even more.”

“I’m not confused anymore, Jensen.”

“No?”

“No, I’m pretty clear on liking boys _and_ girls.”

“Do you like _me_?”

“Meh, you’re alright.”

“Alright, huh. Well, tell me. What can I do to be better than alright?”

Jared flushed and started gnawing on his lip again. “Well...”

Jensen ran his thumb over Jared’s bitten mouth. “If you keep chewing on that lip, sweetheart, I’m not going to be able to kiss you. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“No. We definitely wouldn’t want that.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“Better do it soon, Jensen, just in case.”

Jensen laughed and stepped even closer to Jared. “Just in case,” he agreed.

Jensen’s mouth was soft and a little chapped. He simply pressed his lips to Jared’s, warm and plush, before tilting his head a little and kissing Jared again. He tickled the corner of Jared’s mouth with his tongue for a moment.

“Open up for me, sweetheart.” Jensen pressed his mouth to Jared’s, then let his tongue sweep over Jared’s bottom lip. Jared opened his mouth and Jensen took full advantage, stepping into Jared, pressing him backwards until Jared’s back hit the wall.

Jared moaned as Jensen’s body pressed into his, and he opened his mouth even farther for Jensen’s tongue. Jensen pulled back, nibbling on Jared’s bottom lip, kissing his jaw and chin and lips as Jared gasped.

“You move quick, don’t you, son?”

Jensen froze. “No,” he whispered plaintively. “I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die. You’re going to go home. Then you’re going to come back on Wednesday for dinner with the family. You and I are going to have a long talk afterward. _Then_ you might die.”

It took Jensen a minute to realize the _thunk thunk thunk_ he heard was Jared banging the back of his head against the wall. Took him even longer to pull back and face Jared’s father.

“See you Wednesday, sir. Jared, sweetheart, stop. You’re going to give yourself a concussion.”

“See you later, Jensen,” Jared whispered and watched as Jensen left his room. When he heard the front door close, he turned on his father. “Thanks so much, dad! You probably scared him away!”

“He’ll be fine, and he’ll be here on Wednesday.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Of course I do. This is your own fault anyway.”

“What? How is it _my_ fault?”

“You should have left the dirty talk about your overly large body parts in the backseat of his car where it belonged.”

Jared gaped at his dad. “Wha...”

“Supper’s just about ready, son. Don’t forget your mom had girls night out tonight and your sister is glamping.”

Jared just stared after him as his dad left the room, laughing.

 

 **

“So, Jared. Your dad tells me I need to talk to you. What happened? Are you alright? You’re not sick are you?”

“What, no mom, I’m fine. I just...I have something I want to tell you, but I don’t know how to.”

“You can always talk to me, honey. You know that.” Jared’s mom brushed the hair out of his face.

“I know mom, but this is pretty big.”

“Oh, dear. You’re starting to worry me, baby. What is it?”

“I...I like boys, mom. Just like I do girls. Maybe a little more. Of course, it might just be because of Jensen. He’s so handsome mom. You won’t believe it when you see him. His eyes are so green and he has so many freckles, mom it’s just ridiculous. He’s just...” Jared trailed off, realizing he’d just gone off on a Jensen shaped tangent while his mom sat there, eyebrows raised.

“Jared, sweetheart, you weren’t worried to tell me that were you? I knew, baby. I saw how you looked at that boy in middle school. What was his name? Jeremy or something?”

“Jason?”

“That’s it,” his mom nodded to herself. “So, Jensen, huh? Tell me about him.”

“Lord do not get that boy started on Jensen. Especially not before supper. I’m hungry today.”

“Dad!”

“Besides, you can meet him for yourself when he comes to dinner on Wednesday.”

“Wednesday? I need to plan a nice meal then. What does he like, honey?”

“Lockpicking and Jared’s...”

“Dad!”

Jared’s father just laughed and his mom looked between them. “I’m going to need the long version of this story.”

“After supper,” Jared’s dad nodded. “Or during. Just as long as I get to eat soon.”

 

 

Jared was so nervous Wednesday he turned in his math homework in english and nearly walked into the path of a bus at the end of the day. Luckily he made it home in one piece. He dressed carefully and threatened his parents and his sister with retribution worse than any ring of hell if they scared Jensen away. Not even Jensen’s constant texts calmed him down.

When the doorbell rang, he ran to the door, a huge smile on his face – only to see his brother. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Good to see you too, baby brother. Dad said you’re bringing a boyfriend over for dinner. Not a chance in hell I was going to miss this.”

“I will kill you and chop you into bits and feed you to rabid wolves if you so much as look at him. I mean it.”

“Touchy, jeez. I’ll be quiet as a mouse. Promise.” Jared’s brother wandered off toward the kitchen and the doorbell rang again.

Jared flung the door open in excitement – to be greeted by his grandparents.

“Grandma? What...what are you doing here?”

“Your mother told us you were bringing a new young man by. We weren’t going to miss this opportunity, honey. We need to get to know him, too you know. Make sure he’s good enough for our little boy. Is everyone in the kitchen?” Jared’s grandma patted him on the cheek and his grandfather smiled and hugged him as they slipped past him and into the kitchen.

Jared was still hanging onto the door and staring after them when Jensen strolled up the walk. “Were you just going to stand there until I showed up?”

Jared turned at Jensen’s voice. “Flee.”

“Uh, what?”

“Run. It’s a setup.”

“Jared, what are you...”

“My grandparents are here, Jensen,” Jared hissed. “They’re trying to sabotage me and drive you away. I know it!”

Jensen snorted a quick laugh but straightened out his face when Jared glared at him. “It’ll be fine, sweetheart, I promise.”

Turns out, Jensen was a lying liar. It wasn’t fine. Stilted introductions led to awkward conversation and way too many compliments on his mom’s food. Her food _was_ amazing, but after a certain point, it was just plain people didn’t know what else to say.

“So, Jensen. Tell us a bit about yourself. How old are you?”

“Just turned 21, sir.”

“You’re aware that Jared is 17?”

“I am.”

Jared’s dad just nodded.

“Are you in college?”

“I am. Just finishing my senior year at UT Austin. I’ll probably be going to grad school right there too.”

“Isn’t that convenient.”

“Dad!”

“I assume you know Jared will be going there next year as well?”

“I did know that, yes.”

“Hmm.”

“Where did you two meet, Jared?” Jared’s grandma asked.

“At the LGBT Center, grandma. I needed someone to talk to, and Jensen was there for me.”

“I bet he was,” Jared’s dad snorted, then yelped when Jared’s mom kicked him in the shin.

“What a romantic way to meet,” Jared’s mom said, smiling.

“It was, mom, you should have seen him. Holding the door open for me like one of those movies you like so much, calling me sweetheart.”

Jensen cleared his throat, ears and cheeks red.

For the first time that day, Jared laughed. “It’s true.”

“Maybe. But I really don’t think it’s your _mom_ that likes those movies so much.”

“Matthew McConaughey is hot! That’s the only reason I watch them!”

“Uh huh, like you weren’t imagining yourself as J-lo or Kate Hudson. Don’t lie.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen. “Dad, didn’t you want to talk to Jensen about where he learned to pick a lock?”

Jensen glared back at Jared while the family laughed.

“Actually,” Jared’s dad said once the laughter died down, “I would like to know about that.”

“I...” Jensen’s phone rang at that moment. “Thank god,” he whispered. “I don’t know this number. I need to take it. I’m so sorry. It could be important.”

Jared’s dad frowned as Jensen left the room. Before anyone could get too annoyed, Jared explained about the Center and what an unknown number calling Jensen could mean. As he finished, Jensen came back.

“I’m so sorry. I’m going to have to go. Someone is in trouble and I need to get them somewhere safe. Not everyone is as lucky as your son to have a wonderful family like you.” Jensen bent and pressed a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. “It was so nice to meet you all. I’d love to do it again sometime.”

“We understand, Jensen,” Jared’s mom said. “If you can wait just a few minutes, I’ll make a plate for you to take with you for you and whoever you’re going to pick up.”

“That would be so nice, Mrs. Padalecki. Thank you so much.”

Five minutes later, Jared was kissing Jensen goodbye at the door. “Be careful.”

“I will. I’ll text you as soon as we’re somewhere safe.” Jensen kissed him again, then ran to his car. He waved then drove away.

“Okay, fine. You can date him.”

“Thanks so much dad,” Jared stated, tone dry as the desert.

“Go help your mom with the dishes.”

Jared huffed but jogged to the kitchen.

 **

Jared’s eighteenth birthday was on a Wednesday, but his family decided the weekend was better for a celebration. There were presents, cake and most of his family and friends. Jared loved it. Really, he did.

If he kept waiting for everyone to leave so they could get to Jensen’s “more private gift”, well, who could blame him? Around nine or so, children started getting tired and cranky and everyone slowly trickled home.

Jared nervously helped his parents clean up trash as Jensen straightened furniture and collected dishes and cups.

“Did you have fun, honey?”

“I sure did, mom. It was great.”

“You and Jensen have plans?”

“Yeah. I-” Jared stopped and cleared his throat. “I won’t be home tonight, mom. Jensen will bring me home in the morning.”

“I knew it!” Jared’s dad crowed and jumped up. “You two. Stay right there.”

Moments later, his dad came back with a paper bag. Pulling something out, he stalked to Jensen and plunked something in his hands. Jensen stared at the pile in his hands, juggling the items and trying to make sense of what he held. Jared choked on nothing when he realized what his dad had just given Jensen – a slippery mass of condoms with _No Glove No Love_ printed in colorful font on the outside of each one.

“I...” Jensen was at a loss.

“Dad!” Jared was scandalized.

“Don’t look so shocked, boy. We’re not stupid.” Jared’s dad swept the condoms back into the bag and handed it to Jensen. “Exactly what it says, Jensen,” his dad said, narrowing his eyes at Jensen.

“Yes, sir. Of...course, sir.” Jensen peeked into the bag. “These look like the ones we hand out at the Center.”

“That’s cause they are, Jensen boy. Did you think I wouldn’t check on Saint Jensen the Lock Picking Hoodlum?”

“Mom!” Jared hissed. “Can you do something about him? Please?”

Jared’s mom just started laughing. “Get out of here. See you tomorrow. Thanks for helping clean up, Jensen.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am. Anytime.”

“Have fun, boys,” Jared’s mom laughed, “Oh, and Jared.” Jared turned to look at her. “Don’t do anything I won’t be doing.” With a wink, Jared’s mom slammed the door.

“I’m going to be sick.”

Jensen doubled over with laughter.

“Shut up. I’m traumatized and you’re laughing. Some boyfriend you are.”

Jared sulked and Jensen laughed all the way to his apartment.

“So.”

“So.”

“What would you like to do, sweetheart?”

“I...can we watch a movie or something?”

“Sure. Let’s see...”

“Maybe...in your bedroom?”

Jensen put the remote down and walked back to Jared. “Of course, sweetheart. It’s right over here. Did you want to shower? Get comfy?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Jensen.”

Half an hour later, Jared was settled in Jensen’s bed, idly flipping through the channels and Jensen was just finishing his own shower. Jared had just settled on _Deadpool_ when Jensen came out of the bathroom still drying his hair with a towel.

Jared immediately fixated on Jensen’s heat flushed skin and broad, naked shoulders. Jensen was strong and lean and the bulge cradled by Jensen’s black boxer briefs made Jared blush.

“Oh, _Deadpool_ great movie choice.”

Jared beamed at Jensen as he chucked his towel back into the bathroom. “Be right back, sweetheart.”

A few minutes later, Jensen was back with a couple waters for each of them and the bag Jared’s dad gave him.

Jared buried his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry for them.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen laughed. “They’re great. It’s just hard to see it from your side of things.”

“So they tell me.”

Jensen settled himself then situated Jared under his arm. The movie had been on about half an hour when Jared became more interested in caressing the skin on Jensen’s stomach to watch his muscles as they jumped at his touch. He was dragging his fingers down the soft patch of hair under Jensen’s navel when Jensen pressed Jared’s hand to his skin.

“Baby, you’re driving me crazy.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No. I just wanted you to know.”

Feeling bold, Jared jerked his hand out from under Jensen’s and cupped Jensen’s hardening cock. “Did you think I couldn’t tell?”

Jensen just groaned. “Baby, please.”

“Please what, Jensen?”

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

In answer, Jared sat up and swung his leg over Jensen’s lap. “I want you to fuck me, Jensen.” Jared bit his lip and looked at Jensen from beneath bangs getting too long and too shaggy. “Is that what you want too, Jensen?”

“Oh, god baby you have no idea how much.”

Cupping Jensen’s face in his hands, Jared simply said, “Show me.”

Jensen groaned and surged up, pushing Jared flat on his back and kissing him for what seemed like forever. Kissing down Jared’s throat, he paused to sink his teeth into Jared’s stark collarbones before moving down, scraping his teeth over Jared’s nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth.

Jared cried out and thrust up into Jensen’s body, trying to get some friction. Jensen easily held his hips down with one hand as he took his time on each part of Jared’s just developing chest.

“Jensen, please. I need...”

“I know what you need, baby.” Jensen rose up on his knees and to the side, and flipped Jared onto his stomach, sliding his boxers down and off his legs. The sounds of gunshots and fighting from the movie went unnoticed, but the flicker of the fires on the screen in the otherwise dark room played smoothly over Jared’s sweat-slicked skin.

“Gorgeous,” Jensen breathed.

Jensen pulled Jared’s hips up off the bed and Jared whined, missing the beautiful friction of his cock against the comforter. Spreading Jared wide, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s ass. Jared jerked when he felt Jensen’s breath against his hole, and only Jensen’s hands clamped around Jared’s thighs kept him from collapsing back to the bed.

“Jensen!”

Jensen took the point of his tongue and let it glide up and down Jared’s crack and around his balls and into the creases of his thighs. “Mm. You taste so good, baby.”

“Jensen, I...” Jared choked off as Jensen licked over his hole with the flat of his tongue. “Oh, god. Jensen, I can’t...”

“Yes, you can,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s skin before plunging his tongue into and around the rim of Jared’s hole.

“Jensen!” Jared cried out. “I can’t...I’m going to come, Jensen if you don’t stop!”

“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Jared sounded disconsolate when he said, “I wanted to come with you inside me.”

“Oh, you will, sweetheart. Don’t worry about that. You will.”

As Jensen continued to lick and suck and blow on Jared’s hole, Jared couldn’t help but grab his own cock, pulling a handful of times before coming over the bedclothes with a groan. Jensen let go of his legs and eased Jared onto the mattress. “Be right back, baby.”

Jared could hear him rummaging then felt Jensen climb back on the bed between Jared’s legs. Soon, something cool and slick touched his hole, and he felt one of Jensen’s thick fingers slide into him. He groaned at the slight burn as Jensen tugged on his rim, opening him up.

“Just gotta get you ready, baby. Won’t be long.”

His cock started to twitch and thicken as Jensen worked his fingers in and out of him and before long he was rubbing against the bedspread and begging Jensen to hurry. Jensen laughed, a sound so dark and promising that it made Jared’s dick twitch all by itself, and then Jensen was guiding him back to his knees.

Jared got his hands under him and bowed his back, craning his head to see as much as he could. Jensen lined up and pressed in, slow and steady. Jared caught his breath at the burn of it and he fell to his elbows. That turned the pain into something sharp and acrid and his cock went soft as he called out.

“Shhh. It’s okay baby. It gets better. Just hang on for me.”

Jared felt Jensen’s pubic bone and his thighs met his and then Jensen was still and quiet for a moment. “Relax, sweetheart,” he finally said, and Jared tried. He really really tried, but there was a storm in his stomach and a roaring in his ears and the only thing he could think about was how loud the TV suddenly seemed, the sharp stench of sweat and come and sex, and the fact that Jensen felt a foot thick where he’d buried himself in Jared’s gut.

And for a moment, they just breathed.

It hit Jared then, just where he was. Everything in him unclenched.

Jensen drew back and Jared concentrated on the slide of him in and out. How he could feel his asshole closing and stretching around the ridge of the head of Jensen’s dick as he pulled almost all the way back before sliding deep again.

He didn’t even realize he was hard again until Jensen reached for Jared’s cock, jerking him fast and twisty and in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. Jared came with a shout and leaned back into Jensen as if to get closer to the source of all his pleasure. Jensen’s fingers tightened on Jared’s hips and he pistoned into him until he was still – the only movement the fine tremors of Jensen’s thighs where Jared’s bracketed them and the heaving of his chest.

Slipping carefully out of Jared, Jensen kissed Jared’s hip and eased him to the bed, staggering toward the bathroom for a cool washcloth and a towel. He kissed every part of Jared’s skin as he cleaned it and Jared let him, basking in the pampering like a hero just returned from battle.

Jensen stripped the comforter and grabbed a blanket and settled them in the bed. Jared drank some water and kissed Jensen whenever he pleased and the world was, for a moment, a marvelous place.

Jared snuggled into Jensen and drifted. Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s sweaty hair.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Jared shuffled closer, petted Jensen’s chest, and fell asleep.

And, here in this dark room, all the world was still.


End file.
